


A Little Fate

by Gogogirly10



Category: Original Work, The Highlander by Kerrigan Byrne
Genre: A little angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Infantilism, Kinda-naughty, Lactation, Nesting, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nursing, Original Character(s), Other, Sex, sex between the two adults in the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogogirly10/pseuds/Gogogirly10
Summary: Loosely based in the romance universe of "The Highlander," By Kerrigan Byrne.For the past millennium or so, there has been a phenomenon of "gifts." These gifts have been left in the caring, gentle arms of the worthy. These gifts, are in fact, Littles. Hand picked by fate, these littles are taken away from their cruel, lonely lives and given to strong, worthy couples.Fate doesn't discriminate either, be it the 9th Century or two-thousand years catapulted into the future, either way these littles and their caregivers will meet. That's for certain.This is Mimi's story, a less than average seamstress who is unknowingly spirited away to live with her new, better than average "parents." It'll be a journey for her, but will she accept it and help to change a fractured community in the process?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> My First ever post of AO3, and I'm very excited !  
> I've never actually written any age-play (non-sexual only) pics before, this piece of work in un-beta'd though, so be aware! I would love any feedback you're willing to give, I'm very much looking forward to seeing where this piece of work goes! 
> 
> Enjoy !

Prologue 

Mimi sat over her little Bernina. Well, it wasn’t so little in comparison to her, and she had saved for a year to afford it, even now she was only eating the minimum to get by. But none of that mattered when she was sewing. Mimi could put together dresses, and trousers, and blouses in hours, she would sew until her back ached and hands cramped. Yet she always remained happy- sewing was the only thing in life which gave her happiness and purpose, if it wasn’t for her little Bernina, her tailors dummy, and her sewing box, Mimi felt as if her life would be worthless. And it destroyed Fate to see a soul so shattered, precious Mimi, so small and sweet. The change needed to happen soon.  
Standing at 4’9, Mimi had always felt as if her impact on the world was minimal. She never stood up for herself when her clients paid only half of their bills, or when Mimi’s landlord hiked up the rent…Again. She was a vegan, and couldn’t even walk past a lonesome dog outside the grocery store without tearing up. Most would view her as weak, but Fate knew her to be perfect.  
Fate looked down on Mimi, shaking his golden head- the poor, little sweetheart. Working and scrimping and saving with no one to look after her. To wash her, and cuddle with her if she was frightened. She was one of the two-thousand ‘gifts’ he was currently watching over. Waiting for the moment to take them away from their lives and to give them to loving families. A matter of time, or century, didn’t matter- Fate had a plan for these little ones.  
Looking over his right shoulder, he smiled at the picture of the husband and wife cuddling one another in post-coital bliss. They knew that soon a ‘gift’ would be given to them. And they knew that she would give them all the happiness they had ever wanted. It didn’t matter that they lived in 19th Century Scotland. And the husband was nicknamed the “Demon Lord.” Fate, after all, had a plan. 

Chapter One 

‘Oh Christ, I’m going to get shouted at for sure,’ if only Mimi had remembered to leave the house earlier. Weighed down with her precious sewing machine, sewing box, and a ratty, basement bargain handbag, Mimi meandered her way through the busy streets and to a, hopefully, successful interview to become laundrette seamstress.  
Just as the sign was in view, some giant (well most were giants to Mimi) bumped into her, with golden hair and an angelic face, she couldn’t help but watch as, while his shoulder bumped hers, everything started to fade out. Was she fitting? ‘Is this the end of me? I don’t want to die, I’m scared, I don’t want to be alone forever.’ And with those fading thoughts, Mimi slipped into oblivion. 

Light slowly started to seep into Mimi’s half shut lids. How weird, I feel like I’m floating, but my mouth is moving? What’s going on? Opening her eyes took a lot more effort than expected, Mimi mused as she was slowly starting to come to her senses, and her mouth was definitely moving. In fact, as it was moving, something warm and sweet was being deposited on to her tongue. With a sudden clarity, Mimi tried to sit upright as the realisation that she was nursing from a seemingly milk engorged breast hit her. And while this hit her, so did the milk (breast milk!) in the back of the throat. Spluttering and gasping for breath, she was suddenly sat upright while a paw-like hand slapped her on the back until her choking subsided. 

“Careful, Liam! She’s only little, you’ll hurt her!” Mimi was grudging to admit that the voice she was hearing had such a sound that all she wanted to do was cuddle back into that warm cleavage and carry on suckling. ‘What the heck is wrong with me? I’m a grown woman, and I want to nurse from a complete stranger? I’m sick.’ 

“I’m being careful, Mena. But she was choking. I’d rather a few small bruises than her withou’ a fucking lung.” Ah, the reason why the slaps to her back felt like they were delivered by a bear, was because in reality they were. He was massive, for the first time since waking up, Mimi properly looked at her surroundings, and whom was in them.  
The man was a giant, no word of a lie, he must’ve been two and a half foot taller than her. With burly shoulders, a seemingly permanent scowl, and coal black hair, he was an intimidating sight. The man must be at least 6’7, and was he wearing a kilt? Holy mothballs, what was going on.  
She found that she was perched on the woman’s lap, with strawberry blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes she was not only beautiful, but also very motherly looking. Mimi noted, with a blush, that her left breast was still out and a little milk was dripping off of the engorged nipple. Even more embarrassingly, Mimi wanted to latch on again and nurse.  
“Language, Liam!” ‘Liam,’ wasn’t interested in the scolding he was receiving, though. As Mimi found him watching her, she blushed again. She didn’t know what to do, and it scared her. Mimi didn’t understand the feelings that were coursing through her. She didn’t understand the desire to cuddle up into this strangers’ warm embrace, and she most certainly did not understand her want. No, her need to be rocked in this pretty woman’s arms, while her milk-filled breast was fed to her.  
Unable to stop the, apparently uncontrollable, quiver of her lip, Mimi allowed herself a pitiful whimper. Where was she? And what was happening? 

~ ~  
His wife, Mena, was excitedly establishing their ‘nest,” for when the gift would arrive. Having never seen Mena so… motherly, it was a safe hedge that Liam was getting excited. Watching her round bottom expand every time she went to put a pillow on the bedding, his groin also swelled.  
Christ but she was a beauty. After having been married for 123 years, he still couldn’t get enough of her. With wide hips, and bountiful breasts, she stood a few inches higher than most of the women in the village. And he adored her for it.  
His Mena had a new glow about her, ever since her milk came through they had both known that they would be receiving a gift. Many immortals knew of ‘the gift,’ but only few were bestowed with the honour to look after these precious beings.  
Observing the small, door-less room that connected onto their, Liam couldn’t help but feel a burst of happiness at the thought of having a little to care for. He had only ever felt this way three times before in his life. When his son and daughter (by his first, and thankfully deceased wife) were born, and when he fell in love with Mena. Both Andrew and Gabrielle had grown now, surprisingly (and much to his relief) neither of them had mated as of yet. Therefore, while they still lived at home, they no longer needed their Daddy to watch out for them. To clean up after them, and comfort them when a fear arose.  
Feeling a hand on his cheek, Liam looked down at his beautiful wife. Fuck, how he adored her.  
“My Love, I’ve finally finished our little gifts nest, perhaps we should sleep in it so they’ll have our smell to comfort them at night?” Saucy minx. Mena batted her eyes prettily, her pouty bottom lip just begging to be bitten, and her soft, pliable breasts were pressed against his chest. With a growl he picked her up with the intent of not letting her out of arms reach until she sated his arousal. 

 

When the time had finally arisen for the gift to be delivered, Mena, Liam noted, could hardly contain herself. They were currently in the snug, a family room of the castle with plush settees, soft rugs, and a blazing fire. This was the family room where the Demon Lord could unwind and watch his family be in peace.

“Where is he, Liam? Fate is never on time, blast him! Lady Hoffman said he would be late, damn her!” Her little foot stamped, which sent a ripple through her body, ending with her breasts quivering. Christ, he couldn’t wait to watch her nurse their little one. It was going to be perfect, and special, and everything he had always wanted Mena to have. “And if you’d stop ogling at my breasts, I’d be much obliged, you animal!”  
Grasping her softly around the waist, he went to nibble at her ear. “My angel, I wasn’t ogling. Boys ogle, the Demon Lord was surveying his property.” A sharp smack was delivered to his bare arm; he would always love her fiery temper, and hoped it would never go. Well, after 123 years, it was probably here to stay. Bending low, Liam gently took his wife’s lips with his own, sipping on the lushness that was Mena, he had just started letting his tongue explore her mouth when a cough brought them out of their lush filled haze. 

Mena instantly stiffened, her breath hitching at the thought of her own little one. For so long she had yearned for a baby to call her own. Of course she loved her step-children as if they were her own, but she had always wanted a child made for her. Liam had never complained that she was Barren, had never made her feel less of a woman, he had always accepted her for who and what she was. It was her who wanted a little one, and fair had, quite literally, answered Mena’s prayers. When her breasts had grown, and grew heavy with milk, Mena had known. And she had started preparing, because it wouldn’t be long until Fate had brought Liam and herself ‘The Gift.’ A precious being who needed a Mother and Father to nurture and love them for the rest of eternity.  
Looking over Liam’s shoulder now had her tensing. For in Fate’s arms was a small, dainty little doll who looked underfed, and so gaunt. Straight away, Mena stepped out of her loves arms and strode purposefully over to Fate. 

“Give me her.” And without even looking at Fate’s face, Mena grabbed the doll like little from his arms, careful to support her head, and cradled the little gift close to her bosom. Feeling an arm lock around her waist, Liam guided his wife over to the settee.  
Mena was in awe. A wide but little nose sat in the middle of a pale, oval face. She has brown ringlets which outlined the pale skin and rosy cheeks, long eyelashes, and a sweet, pouty mouth. She was perfect. This little angel was all Philomena Lockhart had ever wanted, and now she had it.  
Looking up at Fate, Mena noticed a number of bags at his feet. “What are those for?”  
“Ah, your little one has a mighty talent that I’m sure, in due course, she’ll show you. However, I think that Mimi, your little gift, might need some sustenance.” In a somewhat lecherous fashion, Fate angled his head (and eyes) to Mena’s bosom.  
“Och, off with you, you scummy shite.” The Demon Lord went to hit Fate, quite forcefully. He may have been a god, but even Fate knew to avoid the Demon Laird at all costs. What type of father would this beast make though?  
“Yes yes, you Brute. I’ll be off now, but remember- I gave her to you, and if you can’t care for her as she deserves, then I’ll take away.” With those parting words, Fate left. Places to be, people to heal. 

Walking over to his wife, Liam watched as she untied her bodice and lifted a beautifully, engorged breast out of her chemise. The nipple was distended and round like a succulent berry, and the bead of moisture which pearled at the top had his cock throbbing. But it was the little mewl that brought him out of his breast induced lust haze. Along with his wife, he watched as Mimi, it would seem, sniffed out the milk and had latched on, eyes closed, with vigour to Mena’s tit.  
With a gasp, Mena looked down in surprise as the little one latched on with full gusto to her breast. “Well, that explains why yer tits grew so large.” Whipping around, she slapped her husband’s thigh with all the might she could muster.  
“William! Don’t speak like that in front of the little one!” And all he gave her in return was a roguish smile which showed his wold-like grin.  
Liam and Mena sat in contented silence just watching little Mimi suckling and snuffling at Mena’s breast. Occasionally Liam would interject that they were going to have a plump little soon if she carried on feeding the way she was. However, he said it with such a self-satisfied grin that Mena wouldn’t take it to heart.  
The peace was interrupted by a choked splutter. Looking down in worry, Mena sat up their little girl as she was coughing and spluttering her tiny lungs out. Dear Christ she was small, Mena thought with Glee. That’d show Lady Hoffman, she though with self-satisfaction at the thought of the snobby crow and her skinny, tall gift. While Erik was a sweetheart, he was no Mimi.  
Liam administered three, probably bone shattering blows to Mimi’s back, “Careful, Liam! She’s only little, you’ll hurt her!”  
“I’m being careful, Mena. But she was choking. I’d rather a few small bruises than her withou’ a fucking lung.”  
“Language Liam!”  
Hearing a little sound, Mena looked to see Mimi’s bottom lip quivering as she looked forlornly between Mena’s breast and Liam crouching next to her.  
“What’s happened to me?” With a wail Mimi dissolved into sobs, relatively pliant when Mena pulled her back against her semi-bare chest.  
“There, there duckling. It’s alright, Mummy and Daddy are here. Fate has, quite literally, chosen you to be our gift. We’re to look after you and love you for the rest of our eternity.” Plastering, what she thought, was an encouraging smile, Mena gently pushed Mimi down to lie on her lap.  
With widened eyes, Mimi knew what this woman had in mind and firmly shut her lips against the barrage of sweet milk. However, she had not expected this woman to rub her surprisingly hard nipple against her lips. Cajolingly, Mena muttered “Open up, Sweetheart. Mummy has a nice snack to fill that tummy.”  
Shaking her head proved to be a mistake in showing her defiance as the action caused more milk to spread across her lips. Mimi saw a movement out of the corner of her eye, and looked over to see “Liam” crouched right next to her head.  
“I ken, Lass, tha’ this is all ver’ strange. But I promise you, tomorrow morning all will be explained. But for now, take comfort from your Ma, and sleep. Soon all will be revealed.” He had started to stroke her brow in a soft, soothing manner which was forcing a rather reluctant Mimi to relax. Her head naturally tilted towards to smell of comfort and before she knew it, her mouth was being filled by a taught, hard nub. Giving an experimental suck, Mimi’s eyes subconsciously closed in bliss at the taste of this woman’s milk. Warm and inviting, it tasted like vanilla ice cream, without thought, Mimi started sucking while this woman who claimed to be her Mahem was stroking the bridge of her nose, and the man who claimed to be her Daddy was stroking her forehead.  
Unwillingly Mimi’s eyes started to close as the woman muttered soothing things to her. “Don’t worry, Sweetheart. I’m here now, and you’re going to be ok. Because Mummy and Daddy are going to take care of you. Shh, my baby, I’m so happy you were chosen to be our gift.”  
With a combination of rocking, her forehead and nose bridge being stroked, and the warm milk which filled her stomach, Mimi drifted off into dreamland. Apprehensive for what the new day, and her apparent lack of control would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more introduction for Mimi with her new found parents!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for everyone who read and gave kudos! I greatly appreciate it! This chapter is a warming up one and hopefully the next chapter will be more exciting and we can see the clans dynamics a little more !   
> If you don't like it, don't read it!   
> Thank you again, though, those that are reading ! Un-beta'd I'm afraid, so apologies for any mistakes !

Chapter 2 

Waking up had never been so hard but so pleasant in all of her 25 years. Mimi snuggled deeper into the soft, cotton covers and breathed in, smelling a soft yet hypnotic scent of violets. Feeling around in her bed, her hand came across a soft, bumpy…bag? Picking it up, Mimi brought the bag up to eye level and examined it. A scent bag? She’d never really seen or heard of them before, and this one was obviously home made. Leaning towards it, she took a delicate sniff, and as she did, her senses were overwrought with violets and peppermint. It was comforting and clean smelling.   
“Your sister and I spent an afternoon making those the day before yesterday. Peppermint to keep away the bed bugs, and violets to keep your linens smelling beautifully fresh. Next week I’ll use the rose scent bags.”   
Whirling around, Mimi let out a squeak as the woman from, what she thought, her dreams was crouched in the door way of this little cave she was in. Indeed, taking in her surroundings Mimi noticed the room she was in, wasn’t actually a room but a little alcove, deeply set in the walls. It contained a floor bed, which she was currently occupying, a shelf opposite the bed which had the prettiest, carved wooden animals. But what was the best feature (in her opinion) were the circular, multi-coloured glass balls with flickering lights in them, casting a peaceful and magical glow across her cave.   
So entranced was she, by these balls, that Mimi didn’t see the woman grab her gently around the waist and bringing her into, Mimi could only describe, as the warmest, softest cuddle she had ever experienced in her whole life.   
“Good Morning, Sweetheart. Did you sleep well? Daddy’s gone down to work at the brewery, he makes whiskey with your sister. The first female to ever work in a place like that, she’s a strong one!” It was clear this woman liked to talk, but her voice was so soft and inviting (as was she in general) that all Mimi wanted to do was sink into her hold and let this woman take care of her. Why don’t you then? I can’t! No one wants to love me, and I couldn’t stand it if I thought they did.  
Instead of doing what she most desired at that very moment, Mimi became stiff, drew back slightly and looked into those beautiful eyes. “Who are you? Where are we? And what am I doing here?”   
With a soft smile the woman drew Mimi from the alcove and carried her to sit on the bed.   
“Oh, My Angel. How confused you must be! My name is Philomena Lockhart of the McKenzie clan, and we’re in Scotland. The highlands, to be more precise- the room we’re in is mine and my husbands. But to you, we’re Mummy and Daddy. Fate gave us you, Mimi. He saw you alone and scared and so weak, and he knew that you needed to go to a place where you’ll be loved, and looked after no matter what. Precious Child, you were made for us.” Philomena, at this point, had started stroking her head in an annoyingly soothing manner.  
“It doesn’t explain how I got all the way to Scotland from Chicago and why you’re all dressed as if you’re in ‘Victoria.’” Mena looked a little confused, good, now it’s your turn! With a sudden smile, she laughed, bringing Mimi closer to her bosom. “Oh no you don’t! You may have gotten away with it last time but today I won’t be so easily swayed. You can’t tempt me with your milk, I’m 25 years old!”   
“Still a baby then. My sweet baby. Well, Darling, I look like I’m from this ‘Victoria’ because, I’m assuming this is what you meant, the year is 1879. And you got here through Fate’s portal, though I have to admit I have not a single idea on how that wretched thing works. Now, you’ve had a stressful few days, you’re already so small, and so you need feeding.” As Mimi’s eyes bogged out, and her mouth hung open in absolute shock, Mena look advantage. Quickly pulling her milk engorged breast from her chemise, she guided it to Mimi’s open mouth. Sputtering with indignation Mimi tried to get away from the breast invading all of her senses, however Mena just shook her head and held Mimi in place.  
“Is it so bad, Sweetheart? Just a little drink now and I promise after this you can have all the foods you want and I shan’t make you feed, how does that sound, hmm? All you have to do is feed now and then no more ever again.” Which of course was a lie, regarding never feeding Mimi again, yet watching her latch on with appetite was worth the little white lie that had to be told. 

Mimi didn’t know how long she fed from Mena’s breast for, nor did she care. Secretly, she was sad that this would be the last time Mena would nurse her, therefore she was determined to make the most out of it. Snuffling and suckling, Mimi didn’t even care what Mena though. Hey, if the woman was breastfeeding her then there was probably no judgement in this zone. While feeding, Mimi’s mind wanted to slip away, but she had to think over what was happening. She, Amelia, had been essentially kidnapped by Fate and given to these people as their child. By the sounds of it, a forever child. And 19th Century Scotland? What the heck was that about? Mimi was worried that she was on some sort of reality show that would mock her most hidden desires, however everything here seemed to be so realistic. It was frightening. And did she even want to go back to 21st Century Chicago. Of course she loved the city, but her tiny, dingy apartment had nothing on this place. Perhaps this was a chance for her to start afresh? No more hunger pangs, no more nasty clients underpaying her, and she wouldn’t have to see her landlord ever again. What a monster that man was. But her sewing? She didn’t even know if her bags had been left in the middle of the street for any criminal to steal. Mimi’s eyes started to water at the thought of her precious Bernina being sold on the black market. She had worked and saved so hard for that machine, and while she wouldn’t be able to use it in 19th Century Scotland (if she was in 19th Century Scotland) it would’ve been nice to show it to her parents and display it somewhere for everyone to see. Woah, her parents? No, she couldn’t think that way!   
Sensing her baby’s distress through the erratic suckling from her breast, Mena slowly pulled Mimi away from her nipple and sat her up straight.   
“What’s wrong, Angel?”   
“Oh nothing, just I’m in a completely different century, unsure if I’m being pranked, and all of my bags that I had with me are probably being mauled by criminals.” Having no idea what ‘pranked’ was, Mena was glad she could deliver some happy news.  
“Oh Darling, all of your bags are in a special room we set up for you. Seeing that you adore sewing so much, we’ve put everything in the solar! It’ll be you own, little workroom that you can sew until your heart’s content. You’re a very talented young lady, Sweetheart.”   
So relieved was she, that Mena slid back into Mu-Mena’s arms. Maybe a little more nursing wouldn’t hurt, Mimi thought as the distended nipple was rubbed across her lips which parted willingly.   
Just this once, her eyes conveyed to Mena.   
“Don’t worry, Sweetheart. Everything is going to be ok.” 

Liam walked back up to the keep with an arm wrapped tightly around his daughter. “Good job today, Lass. I think this years batch of whisky will surpass any before.”  
“Och, high praise indeed, Da! But I’m more excited to see the little one, do yer think she liked those baulbauls Andrew made for her? You ken, they’re fire resistant? In case, she donna understand that fire is dangerous.” Gabrielle was as excited as his wife had been for the arrival of Mimi, together they had laboriously worked on the nesting nook in his and Mena’s bedroom, and after finding out that Mimi sewed, they had set up a sewing solar which rivalled the finest modiste in London.   
“Ach, Father, yer gonna hav’ta go up to the docks and get her those fine and fancy fabrics? She can make dresses for all sorts, I guarantee. Even that Lady Hoffman will want Mimi’s dresses.”   
“Aye Lass, I will. I’ll go down to London next week, write a list with her and I’ll buy everything on it.” Gabrielles eyes shone at the thought of making her father spend so much of his money, but after 160 years of life, he had more than enough saved.   
“Do yer think she’ll like me, Father?” Both of his children had worried. While adults they still needed the love and support of their father. They had worried that Mena wouldn’t love them anymore after the little one arrived, they had worried that Mimi would hate them, and they had worried, most of all, that their father would have no interest in them anymore. And much to their relief, all of those worries had been proved wrong. Therefore, now, while still a little nervous, his children mostly had excitement in meeting Mimi.   
“Of course, she will. She’s a sweet, gentle little thing. Confused and a little scared, but I think we donna hav’ to worry about her hating us.”   
And with that thought, father and daughter strode towards the castle in order to spend time with the new arrival. 

“Mimi, get in the tub or I’ll tell your father you’ve been a naughty little rabbit.” It seemed that when Mena meant business, she meant it. Mimi was being forced to bathe in front of a practical stranger, and she wasn’t having any of it. Mimi, however, was weary that these people, or Mena at least, were spankers. Twice her bare bottom had been swatted when trying to escape the bathing room.   
Picking the lesser of two evils, as she didn’t know (nor did she want to find out) how hard Liam spanked. Getting into the tub, she sat down on the surprisingly deep floor, back facing Mena. Just because she was in the tub didn’t mean that she had to look or even speak to Mena. Ha, if that woman thought she had made progress with Mimi, it was her own fault that Mimi would no longer speak to her.   
Sighing Mena stood up and headed towards a door on the other side of the room. “Alright, grumpy. Me thinks you’ll need a nap later today. I’m just getting our washing supplies, but if I’ve found you have left that tub, even for a moment, you’ll be in some serious trouble.” And with that she swooped into the supplies cupboard.   
Meanie, Mimi thought miserably.   
Taking the opportunity, Mimi started to look around the, essential, bathroom. Her mouth dropped in absolute awe. This may be 19th Century Scotland but this bathing room was taken right out of a roman villa. The bath was covered in sparkling mosaic sunk into the ground. The floor and walls were a shining white marble which looked so clean that Mimi thought she could eat off of it. There was a showering area outside so that if one was muddy, they could wash it off outside and not bring that dirt into the bathing room. Over the bath was an odd looking contraption which was, in a way, a hot water tap. And by god, the bath was warm. Mimi felt herself slowly stat to drift off until a now familiar pair of hands were cradling her, rubbing some form of nice spelling concoction in to her hair.   
“Now now, don’t go falling asleep, Sweetheart. We’ve got to get you all cleaned and ready to meet everyone.” She should’ve felt nervous, but all Mimi felt was peace. What was happening to her?   
“Why aren’t I scared, Mena?” Slowly Mena squeezed her shoulders and kissed her forehead. She was so tender and made Mimi feel so precious. “All my life I’ve been passed around, and hurt, and used. I’ve always been disappointed when people whom I thought loved me, turned out to just want something from me. But you and Da-Liam make me feel like I’m valuable and protected. I’ve only been here a day and I already feel that way. What’s going to happen after I’ve been here for longer and you suddenly decide you don’t want me?” 

“Oh my sweet girl, I wish I could kill everyone who ever hurt you, who knows- maybe one day we will? But all I can say to you know is, you are desperately wanted by us. 123 years I’ve been married to your Daddy. And never once have I been able to have a baby of my own. Fate heard our hearts desire and brought us you. You, Mimi, are the most precious and beautiful thing in my life. It’s only been a day but I would die for you. SO never doubt our love, because you are now a part of our family.”   
With that, Mena went back to washing Mimi’s hair. Still as gentle as before, but this time Mimi sank a little further into this woman who promised so much and was delivering it all. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad here after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi learns the meaning of love and family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shocking delay in updating, but work has stolen me from 8am-9pm every day of the woking week! But here you go, the ending of the chapter looks final but this story will hopefully carry on for many, many, many more chapters ! Enjoy !

Chapter 3

Mimi was feeling a sense of… content? That was it, content. In her years of living, it felt as if she had never experienced this feeling before. It was gentle and warm, like a protective cuddle, a drink of hot chocolate, or just watching the rain, wrapped up in bed. Mimi felt this sensation often in the next few days of living with this family. She felt it when Mena woke her up in the morning with a cuddle, softly talking to her about what they were going to do that day. She felt it when Liam would sit her on his lap in the dinning hall and feed her bits of the meal (especially the sweet bits which Mena was loathe to give her.) But she had felt it most when on her third morning living in this castle, Dadd-Liam had been there with Mena, quietly rousing her from dreamland.  
With a stretch, Mimi had woken up similarly to how she had yesterday. Comfortingly, she turned her head into the pillow and inhaled the peppermint and violets that was quickly becoming a scent of home. This worried Mimi, only two days in this place and already she was besotted with everyone. From the cook in the kitchen who had made her honey cookies (Mimi felt as if the bee population in the 19th century was thriving as opposed to the colonies in the 21st.) She found Angus, the head groundskeeper whom she had met on a walk with Liam, incorrigibly funny- he told naughty jokes that made her giggle and Liam growl. And especially Liam and Mena. Over the course of a few days, Mimi had grown reliant on them, which concerned but also soothed her. She needed the bathroom in the middle of the night? Liam would take her. She was hungry? Mena would whip out her secret stash of sweet biscuits and candied rose petals. If she needed comfort after a loud noise frightened her? Mena would place Mimi against her breast and nurse her until she was practically comatose.   
Hearing murmurings outside of her little den, Mimi clumsily stood up and made her way towards the entrance. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she peered around the corner, seeing Mena brushing her hair and Liam watching her do so broodily, Mimi felt as if she should make her presence known before Liam tried to maul Mena again. And her tummy was rumbling, badly.   
The shuffling drew Liam out of his lusty pursue of Mena’s ample curves and towards the source of the sound. Looking to his right, Liam saw his little one shakily making her way out of the nest, rubbing tiny hands across tired eyes, and looking rather hungry.   
“Come here, mo leanbh, while we wait for yer ma to finish her hair.” He much preferred Mimi sleepy; she was pliant and sweet and enjoyed to nestle into one of her parents while slowly waking up. When she was fully awake, the young’un was full of mistrust and doubt, and he hoped to expel those thoughts and feelings one day. Plodding over to him, Liam saw with appreciation and pride that Amelia had gained weight. Not much after only a few days but her face was a little rounder and her ribs weren’t as visible as they once were. Liam was sure the weight gain was mostly due to Mena’s nursing, the woman had creamed milk, he was sure. And Mimi, though clearly reluctant to admit, enjoyed feeding from her Mahem as much as Mena enjoyed feeding the baby.   
Grumpily, which made Liam raise his eyebrows, Mimi slid over to him, quickly jumping into his arms, and nestling into his neck, with a little pout. It was clear that, while it had only been three days since Mimi had joined their family, she was upset that her routine had been neglected and there would be no sweet milk as soon as her eyes opened. Liam smirked, aesthetically his daughter and he loved exactly the same area of his wife, while for different reasons, Liam couldn’t help but think it was like father, like daughter. Bouncing her gently on his knee, Liam started speaking;  
“Today, we wan’ta show you something. A gift from us to you, we hope you’ll like it, Lass.” A gift? For her? What could it possibly be? They had been all systematically been showering her with gifts for three days now. Gabrielle would come up to her room with flowers sometimes, and tell Mimi about their meanings and seasons. Liam would surprise her with biscuits and sweets from the village or from the cook, which Mena could never know about. It was a special place, Mimi felt full and happy but there was always a niggling in the back of her head which warned her. She didn’t know of what, but it warned her to be careful, not to trust what seemed so good. Perhaps it was due to being passed around from place to place, not truly being wanted. Perhaps it was because of the way people had treated and used her so readily, but Mimi was loathe to think about that. It always made her feel sad and anxious, massively anxious.   
Once Mena had finished her hair there was no nursing, no cuddling with her. All she did was take Mimi’s hand and lead her somewhere. What was going on? This behaviour heightened her anxiety until her gasps for air became audible and her shivers were visible. Stopping in worry both Mena and Liam rushed over to Mimi, concerned that she was ailing physically.   
“What is it, Sweetheart? What’s wrong? Tell me, and I’ll fix it!” Mena drew the little one close, wiping at her face, and looking to Liam in worry.   
“Yo-yo-you don’ want me anymore! Right? That’s why you didn’t feed me this morning, an-and you’ve barely spoken to me. Please don’t leave me. Please please please, so many people have left me and thrown me away. I know I’m not nice looking, or good but I’ll try really hard. I pr-pr-promise! Please!” And with that Mimi broke off into a wail.   
Shocked at their child’s most inner thoughts and worries had come to surface, Liam crouched down next to Mena, picking up their baby and taking a seat on the hallways window ledge. Looking towards Mena, who had settled in next to him, they shared a glance. So many things were explained now. Mimi’s reserved nature towards everyone, inclusive of themselves, at the keep. Her unwillingness to nurse and cuddle. Everything that she did now poke towards her past abuse and neglect. And it tore at Liam’s heart. Having experienced physical and psychological torture at the hands of his bastard father, he knew what is was like to crave and yearn for love. To be weary and shun it, though, when it came near. But Liam was strong, he grew from it, and had never laid an abusive hand against those he loved. Mimi, however, was broken. When he looked at her, her tiny structure and giant eyes, he saw a broken little girl who needed love and to be taken care of. He didn’t see the warrior that he was, she had shut herself away, scared and lonely. It was his and Mena’s job to show her that there would be no abandonment, no abuse- physical or otherwise. And while they might punish her with spankings or reflection time, she would know that they adored her with every fibre of their being.   
Mena looked to her husband in shock, having never heard him speak so soulfully. And by the shock on his face, he was unaware that his inner musings had become outer words. Touching his face, Mimi smiled at the love of her life. Baring his soul for his child was something the warrior in him had to do. To take that risk, for their family, Mena did think she could love him anymore than at the moment. Though, by the way he was looking at her, it seemed as if Liam felt the same.   
So lost were they in each other, that they didn’t register a little body standing up next to Liam, only when she threw herself at him did their gazes break. Shocked, Liam looked down at this little girl in awe, for she had clasped herself tightly around him, sobbing into his neck. Her aim was clearly to give him comfort, but her precious little mind was full up with all of the feelings she couldn’t process. 

Mena started stroking her back, smiling softly at the clear display of affection Mimi was trying to show. “There, there, my little rabbit. I’m sorry you have all of these nasty and confusing emotions in you, it mustn’t be nice. However, you must know that Daddy and I love you so much. I’m sorry I didn’t nurse you this morning, we were just so excited about showing you your gift that it slipped my mind. And I certainly didn’t think you were so worried or scared, otherwise we would’ve nursed for hours and hours if that’s what you wanted. My precious girl, you will always be loved and have a home here with us, of that I promise. Now shall we see your present?” Mimi had poked her head out from Liam’s neck and was woefully staring at Mena. Her big, liquid eyes had stopped leaking tears, and at Mena’s encouraging nod, Mimi quirked her lips and nodded a little. Her cheek firmly rested on her Daddy’s chest.   
Standing up, Liam secured Mimi in his hold and they carried on walking towards the room which would make Mimi the happiest girl in the world. Kissing the crown of her head, Liam gathered Mimi even closer, feeling that the moment just passed, was a catalyst for even better things to come.   
Slowly opening a door, in a part of the castle that was next to Liam’s office, Mimi gasped at what she saw. In the centre of the room, facing a grand window, was a table carrying a manual sewing machine. Something that would’ve been sold for thousands in her time, Mimi gaped in awe. It was on its own stand, clean and shiny. Facing the window, she could see all of the highlands rolling hills. There was a fire place and a comfy looking settee with a blanket thrown over. This faced another floor to ceiling window. In that moment, Mimi knew this was her heaven.  
The room had rolls and rolls of fine silks, from Japan and Italy and France. She had never seen such beautiful materials before. Clearly they were expensive, imported from important places. Mimi also knew that not many would have these materials and could not wait to start making dresses for her Mahem, and sister, and herself! Perhaps, she could start charging others who wanted clothes made? There was a cabinet that she wanted to look in, squirming down from her Daddy’s grip, Mimi rushed over to it, ignoring the indulgent chuckles behind her. Throwing the mammoth doors of this cabinet open, Mimi gaped. It was full of the most exquisite and beautiful threads she had ever seen. They were colour coordinated as well as separated for their purposes. Goldwork embroidery, sewing thread, crewelwork, everything she could want was there. And in the doors were needles for hand sewing, and various types of embroidery.  
Looking over her shoulder at her parents, their smiling faces, Mimi crumpled. Sobbing, she rushed towards them, and threw herself into there bodies. For she knew she was the luckiest girl in the world.   
“Thank you, thank you, thank you a million times over!” Though how they understood her through her sobbing was a mystery.   
“You’re welcome, my beautiful girl. Now, let’s see about amending how we woke up this morning.” Mena picked up Mimi, and carried her over to the settee where Liam had already sat. Pulling his wife down onto his lap, he started to unbutton her dress, Mimi’s stomach grumbling in anticipation. Slowly, a creamy, plump breast with an engorged berry like nipple was exposed. With a mewl, Mimi greedily latched on, her eyes closed in gluttonous bliss. Snuffling and suckling, Mimi slowly drifted off, content with the knowledge that she had love and that she now had someone to take care of her and love her unconditionally.


End file.
